ddlecoscampaignadminfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare
='Nightmare'= 'HANK' 'Sin' Killed a child to protect his clandestine mission. Was in a forest with his compatriot. A child stumbled upon them. Hank ended up killing the child in order to remain hidden. His teammate objected. 'Scenario' Hank will start off in a forest at night. His teammate will be the embodiment of death. Hank will be a Automaton. He will hear his heart beating loudly. He will encounter a small child. Death and Hank will look at each other, knowing what to do. Hank will approach the child. Hank can then choose to attack the child or not. If Hank does NOT attack the kid, Death will attempt to kill the child. Hank can choose to intervene. If Hank tries to kill the child, Hank's reckless avatar will attempt to intervene. Hank's avatar will eventually be revealed to be himself. Hank will learn that he is fighting himself. He can choose to kill himself, kill the child, or let his mechanical self get destroyed in the fight. 'Description' It is a cold winter night. A eerie blood red moon with a black vertical stripe in the center hangs just over the tree tops. The lightly dusted ground is bathed in the dark red glow of this alien moon. Deep in the forest, you and your hooded compatriot spot multiple torchlights. You have found your quarry. *fum fum* Your heartbeat begins to quicken. You have spent days tracking this army, and now you know where they are camped. The success of your mission depends on you getting this information back to General Steinbach as quickly and as covertly as possible. *fum fum* You feel your heart moving your chest. This information can save countless lives. *Crack*. But this moment is short lived. A branch breaks behind you. You and your squad-mate turn around to see a small child. *Fum fum*. Your heart beats louder. He looks scared, neither of you expecting each other to be here. You look at your teammate. A hood obscures his face, but his body language is clear. He looks at the child *fum fum* and back to you. *fum fum*. You and he both nod. This child has seen you. *fum fum*. Your heart beat quickens. You unsheathe your dagger and slowly walk towards the child. *fum fum*. What do you do? 'HOW TO RESOLVE' * Hank can ** Let himself die ** Save the child via *** defeat death *** let his avatar kill himself 'FAILURE CONDITIONS' * The child dies. By any means. * Hank kills his reckless avatar 'TIM' 'Sin' Willingly left a window open to let Sammuel Carter get assassinated. 'Scenario' Tim will start in a black void. In the center is a single bed with a man sleeping. Approaching him, slowly, are 5 hooded figures. Trailing each hooded figure is a whisp of red energy. PER CHECK. These whisps are sourced at 5 separate grey windows. As the figures get closer to Sammuel, they unsheathe a red dagger. These figures are IMMUNE to damage. But hitting them will stagger them, causing them to lose a turn of movement. Sammuel in the center. Each figure is 35 feet away. Each figure moves 5ft/turn. Windows are 10 feet behind each assassin. 'Description' Such arrogance. What disrespect. You've done so much for your town... and what has he done? Nothing. Nothing at all. And he looks down on you? He just sits in his office all day pretending to be a soldier. He wouldn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. The only thing he fights is his urge to take an afternoon nap. And he gets rewarded for this? He speaks down to me? Your mind runs hot with these thoughts. He has done nothing to garner your respect. And now you have to save him? Why? You find yourself in a pentagonal room with windows on each wall. A red orb with a vertical black line floats just underneath the ceiling. On the floor in the center of the room is a simple bed encased in a pillar of white light. Resting on top is a lone figure, sleeping peacefully. You hear the faint shuffle of footsteps all around you. A hooded figure emerges from behind. His head down and moving very slowly towards the bed. Four other figures enter your field of view. Equidistant from each other, heading directly towards the bed. In unison, each figure draws a blade. Each entity is glowing with a faint red energy. What do you do? * When approaching a window 'HOW TO RESOLVE' * Paul can perceive a faint red glow around each figure. This glow extends behind each figure towards a small window. Shutting this window will sever the link, killing the hooded figure outright. These figures are immune to damage. * Close all the windows 'FAILURE CONDITIONS' Sammuel gets stabbed 'KEYLETH' 'Sin' Neglect in her duties. Was stone cold sober; forgot to lock a door; head-brewer was killed during the robbery that happened due to the unlocked door 'Scenario' Keyleth starts the scenario back at her monastery doing her duties. Cleaning, prayers, brewing, gardening... Any time Keyleth attempts to do her final task "locking the door", she gets teleported to another duty. She will be certain that she locked the door... but never 100%. 'Description' That smell. You'll never forget that smell. Lavender and barley. Your knees ache, but head-brewer Grayson has tasked you with cleaning the floor. Scrub, scrub, dip, squeeze. Scrub, scrub, dip, squeeze. You drone away at your task. Scrub, scrub, dip, squeeze. It's boring work, but you're young and you always found a way to turn your work into a game to entertain yourself. Scrub, scrub, dip, squeeze. It's almost hypnotic. Your chores were never exciting, and you always felt that Grayson was especially tough on you. The other novices have so much more free time. Scrub, scrub, dip, squeeze. I still have so much more to do... Finally, you finish cleaning the floor. So many more tasks lay before you. You look out the window, a deep red sun with a black vertical line hangs low in the sky. There's so much to do, but little time to do it in. What do you do? * Tasks ** Gather supplies from the storage area for the next brew ** Lock the front gate ** Clean the aviary ** Lock the front gate ** Sweep the hallway ** Lock the front gate ** Practice martial skills ** Lock the front gate ** Transcribe some passages ** Lock the front gate ** Help Brother Josepf prepare dinner ** Lock the front gate 'HOW TO RESOLVE' Drink. She must drink beer. Bill stated that she was STONE COLD SOBER during this event. Perhaps being drunk could have saved the day. 'FAILURE CONDITIONS' Eventually Keyleth will need to sleep. If she goes to sleep, or takes too long to drink, she will fail. 'BUH' 'Sin' Was formation fighting with his clanmates. Went into a rage, broke formation, and his clanmates died. 'Scenario' Buh will start the scenario knee deep in combat against Kobolds. He will be surrounded by a dozen of them. Each enemy has AC 5 and 2HP. They have +1 to hit and deal 1d4+1 damage. 'Description' You find yourself in a field. A strange red sun with a black vertical line bathes the meadow in dark red light. This place feels familiar. But that is not important now. You are overwhelmed with intense feeling of rage. Your blood gets hot and you giggle with anticipation. A dozen kobolds stand before you. Endorphins flood your body and you're barely able to keep still. Wielding an axe in each hand, you know what needs to be done. You charge forward into the fray. What do you do? 'HOW TO RESOLVE' Return to formation 'FAILURE CONDITIONS' Kills all the enemies around him before returning to formation 'IVELLIOS' 'Sin' Was in a high security area with his friend Jaedrin doing covert work inside The Vuurad Empire. They were discovered by an innocent civilian. They killed the civilian to maintain cover. 'Scenario' Ivellios and Jaedrin are at a masquerade ball in Romwald. Everyone there is wearing a mask. But it's the same mask. A black raven mask. Feathers on the top. Gold trim around the eyes. White beak. They're all wearing the same clothes. A ruffled white shirt. Burgundy pants. High boots. There are a 1-2 dozen identical people in this room. They are being slowly assassinated by a phantom. The other people in the room are completely unaware, or just don't seem to care about the murders. 'Description' That sound. Those notes. That cadence and rhythm. You remember this performance. You begin to recall this room. A beautiful glass chandelier with a dark red orb with a black vertical line on it hangs from the center of a massive hall. Gorgeous silken tapestries with symbols of white dragons hang from the walls. A bronze statue of Manfred von Rotes stands at the back of the chamber. Dozens of people donning masquerade masks are dancing to the tune. You know where you are. The city of Romwald. The year is 758, just a few days after the Battle of Scales. The Vurad Empire is celebrating their recent victory. You're standing in the crowd... but you also see yourself on stage performing. The music ends, and you watch yourself get off stage and go to the back room. There is an eerie silence. You now realize that everyone in the room is staring directly at you. Everyone is wearing the same black raven mask. Feathers on the top. Gold trim around the eyes. White beak. They're all wearing the same clothes. A ruffled white shirt. Burgundy pants. High boots. They all speak at you. (say this monotone) "No. Please. You don't have to do this. I promise I won't tell anyone. Please. Please let me go". They then look back at each other and resume dancing in silence. What do you do? (If he is not doing anything, one of the dancers will die. "You hear a loud thud. One of the dancers has collapsed to the floor. A pool a blood puddles underneath his lifeless corpse. The dancers stop and stare at you. 'Please. Please no.' They resume their dance.") 'HOW TO RESOLVE' Ivellios must stop himself. Go to the back room and fight himself. 'FAILURE CONDITIONS' If all the dancers die... Ivellios fails. There are 12 dancers.